


touch

by peridotdotdot



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Frottage, Hatofulkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotdotdot/pseuds/peridotdotdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme de-anon.  A brief respite during the events of BBL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch

Ryouta's loud, shaky moan reverberated through the music room, body shaking slightly as he pressed himself further down against Sakuya's erection. The aristocrat wasn't faring much better, his own breath coming out in short pants.

"H-harder," Ryouta gasped, head falling to rest on Sakuya's shoulder. The other boy gave a sharp snap of his hips and Ryouta made a strangled noise that only made Sakuya crave more.

Sakuya pressed his mouth harshly against Ryouta's, partially to shut him up, partially because he had the sudden urge to. Ryouta groaned into the kiss. It was sloppy and inexperienced, teeth clashing against teeth; neither boy had ever really done anything even close to this before. It was a new experience.

"More," Ryouta panted. "More more more-"

"Quiet," Sakuya practically snarled, yanking on the other boy's tie (as if it wasn't wrinkled enough).

"Please," Ryouta begged, and it was Sakuya who ended up groaning this time, cock twitching.

Maybe he got off just a little on the pleading. Maybe.

"Stupid peasent," Sakuya growled, voice low. One hand shifted from the other boy's hip to rub against his dick, and Ryouta shuddered harshly atop him at the action.

"A-ah!"

Sakuya loved the sounds Ryouta made.

"No," Ryouta moaned, face flushing a gorgeous tinge of pink. "D-don't, I'll ..."

Sakuya hushed him up with another forceful thrust upwards, hand squeezing Ryouta's cock slightly. Ryouta's head fell back, his body arcing beautifully and trembling, eyes going wide. Sakuya could feel the wetness staining the inside of the boy's pants. It was glorious.

"S-sakuya!!"

That was a good sound. It's what Sakuya had wanted to hear. He dragged the boy atop him down by the tie for another messy kiss, continuing to press his hips upwards, against Ryouta's ass, until finally he saw an explosion of stars and came, panting he release into Ryouta's mouth.

The two spent a good moment catching their breath, Ryouta slouched on top of Sakuya, their foreheads pressed together.

"Get off of me," Sakuya muttered, shoving him off. It wasn't as harsh as he intended it to be, and Ryouta managed to regain his footing with relative ease. They spent an awkward few minutes adjusting their uniforms, smoothing out wrinkles and straightening shirts and ties. Ryouta snagged some tissues, passing a few to Sakuya.

"Let's go," Ryouta said, once they were done. He did a splendid job of not acting like they hadn't just done something like that, something Sakuya might regret within the next few hours.

"... don't tell me what to do," Sakuya grumbled, brushing past Ryouta and opening the door.


End file.
